1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium storing a game program and a game apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a storage medium storing a game program and a game apparatus in which a player object formed by a plurality of parts is separated.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of game for separating a player object formed by a plurality of parts is disclosed in document 1 (Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2003-251076). More specifically, a player is required to successfully roll a ball as a player object and collide it with another object so that the collided object is combined with the surface of the ball, whereby the ball grows to an enormous size at an accelerating rate. When coming into collision with the ball, an object smaller than the ball is combined and integrated into the ball. On the contrary, an object larger than the ball acts as an obstacle, and when the obstacle collides with the ball, some of the previously combined objects are disconnected and separated from the ball.
In the above mentioned related art, the separation of an object is expressed such as the collapse of the object caused by a collision with another object. In this game, the player object formed by combining a plurality of parts is merely separated by a collision with another object, and thus a player may not enjoy a feeling of operation or find pleasure in playing the game.